Birdsall
Yorkshire Lay Subsidies (Poll Tax) 2 Richard II (1378) Wapentake of Clarrowe (Claro), Kirkeby Orblaweres (Kirky Overblow) Robertus de Berdesay et ux. eius vjd. His trade is "webster".HE JUST MAY BE THE ROBERT BYRSALL WHO IS MENTIONED IN THE ULNAGERS ROLLS FOR THE RIPON AND BOROUGHBRIDGE AREA 1394/5 AS A CLOTH MERCHANT. St. Mary's Church Birdsall, Yorks. The Tomb of Lady de Briddesale has a plaque above which reads - "The recumbent figure is clothed in 14th C. costume and surrounded by Kneeling figures. Above her head is a symbolic representation of the soul ascending, supported by two angels.The de Briddeshalle coat of arms is variously blazoned as:- "arg. two bars az. in chief three mullets gu. BRIDLESHATE" Papworths p. 27. "arg. two bars voided az. in chief three mullets gu. BREDLASHAW (Yorks)" Papworths p.27. "ar. two bars gemelles az. in chief three mullets gu. BRIDLEHALL,BRIDLESHALL or BRIDLESHAW (Lincoln & Lancs.)" Burke's General Armory 188 Y.A.J. vol.3 (1873/74). From The Great Roll of the Pipe for the Thirty First Year of the Reign of Henry I (Beauclerc) (1131) Magnus Rotulus Pipae de Anno Tricesimo Primo Regis Henrici Primi Eborwicscir (Yorks). "Milites et barones tenentes de rege in capite in Comitatu Ebor' secundam inquisicionem predictam. Scireburn (Sherburn)......Robertus de Burestal dimidium militis (Half a knight's fee)...... (among others} Y.A.J.vol. 3 (1873/4) p. 180. In the year 1229 King Henry III spent his Christmas at York. When he was resting at Sherburn on his return to the south, a petition was presented to him by Anketin de Mallory, husband of the daughter and heiress of William de Mulethorpe(Mowthorpe) (a.k.a. William de Brideshalle, see E.Y.C.) a great Yorkshire baron who died indebted to the jew Aaron of York. The object of the petition was to obtain time for the payment of the debt. The King, dealing with the Jew's money as if it were his own, Granted Mallory three years respite upon the pretext that Aaron had not paid his share of the last valliage." From the Great Roll of the Pipe for the tenth year of the reign of King Henry the Second (1163/64). Rotulus2 Membrana1 Everwicscr (Yorks.) ......et Thome Bersel .xii.s.vi.d. consuetud.tre.sue. COULD MEAN "AS IS HIS PRACTICE" or "FOR ILLICIT INTERCOURSE" PROBABLY NOT BIRDSALL ANYWAY. Stephen Birdsall "a stranger from Wrigglesworth Lock drownded". (Woodlesford near Rothwell). buried Rothwell 11/10/1755. (Rothwell P.R.) NO REF. FOUND IN LOCAL NEWSPAPERS. Hannah Birdsall "from Wrigglesworth Lock drowned". (Woodlesford near Rothwell). buried Rothwell 19/8/1769. (Rothwell P.R.) NO REF. FOUND IN LOCAL NEWSPAPERS. "Wife of John Birdsall of Marsh Lane Leeds hanged herself". buried Leeds St. Peter's 8/7/1770. (Leeds St. Peter P.R.) NO REF. FOUND IN LOCAL NEWSPAPERS. North Riding Record Society vol.2 p.197 Thirsk Quarter Sessions 7/4/1619 - "Thomas and Luke Birdsall of Thornton in Pickering-Lieth weavers accused as common players of enterludes etc. Playing at New Malton and divers other places......and John Lee of Pickering alehouse keeper for receiving into his dwelling house and furnishing with food there the aforesaid players." ENTERLUDES = SMALL PLAYS AND SKETCHES Y.A.J. Record Series vol.50 p.58 William de Birdesale is witness to a grant by William Colvyle of Erneclyff knight to Walter Nuthak and Ysot his wife 23/4/1359 re land in Daletown in the parish of Hornby nr. Helmsley. Y.A.J. Record Series vol.50 p.59 11 Richard II (1387) Rental of Daletown. - among the free tenants is mention of "Richard Schipird took of the Lord a fresh middilparroks formerly in the holding of Evot Birdsall and pays yearly 2s."(Daletown is in the parish of Hornby nr. Helmsley.) Y.A.J. Record Series vol.50 p.27 Mention of a deed of division of property between Gabriell Fairfax of Steton (sometimes Steeton) (par. Bolton Percy)and Henry Fairfax of Bilbrough. - one of the witnesses is R. Birdsall. dated 20th June 10 Elizabeth (1568). NB a Robert Birdsall had previously had land dealings with Gabriell Fairfax in 1563/4. Y.A.J. Record Series vol.65 p.26 Sunday after the circumcision, 41 Ed.III(Jan.8 1367/8). Grant in special tail by John Brown of Bridsale,chaplain, to Thomas son of Thomas de Bridsale and Alice his wife, of 4 bov. of land in Bridsale which the grantor had had of the grant and feoffment of the said Thomas: with remainder to Thomas's right heirs. Birdsall seal is red wax circular small; a stag couchant; legend not deciphered. Y.A.J. Record Series vol.79. Archbishop Herring's Visitation Returns York Diocese 1743 - vol.1 p.65 Among new Churchwardens is John Birdsall of Sherburn-in-Elmet (1743/4) Y.A.J. Record Series vol.102 p.112/3 May 25th, 36 Henry VIII (1544). Grant of land by John Jhesope of Shepeley,yeoman, to Joan Jhesope, daughter of Edward Jhesope of Cumberworth. Witness is John Berdseill of Cumberworth (Shepley Township, Kirkburton Parish). (Almost certainly the name became BEARDSALL) Y.A.J. Record Series vol.120 p.83. Adam de Briddesale is witness to an indenture of agreement.(land in Gristhorpe). Wednesday after Low Sunday 22 Edward. (April 28th, 1294) Y.A.J. Record Series vol.76 p.91. William son of Hugh de Briddesale is witness to a grant of land in Kilnwick (nr. Pocklington). Date not known - prob. circa 1170. From Paver's Marriage Licences. 1632 Joseph Birdsall of Tadcaster and Mary Daniell, Spurriergate - either place. From Paver's Marriage Licences. 1634 George Lindley agriculturer and Ellen Birdsall spinster Whiston - there From Paver's Marriage Licences. 1635 Thomas Parker agriculturer and Ann Birdsall spinster Hampsthwaite - there From Paver's Marriage Licences. 1637 Thomas Stubb yeoman and Jennet Birdsall widow Hampsthwaite - there From Paver's Marriage Licences. 1692 Vol. 1377 William Tatham yeoman 21 Pontefract and Ann Birdsall spinster 20 Church Fenton - there or at Pontefract or at Fryston (there) From Paver's Marriage Licences. 1695 vol. 1430 Robert Birdsall 26 Bilton and Ann Cottam spinster 21 Leeds - there or at Headingley or Bramley (note - not at Leeds) From Paver's Marriage Licences. 1695 vol.1421 Thomas Birdsall yeoman 25 Fenton and Baptista Wildbore 24 Knottingley - there From Paver's Marriage Licences. 1705 vol. 1531 Jasper Leeke yeoman 29 and Sarah Birdsall widow 49 Escrick - at Cathedral, St. Cuthbert or Bedern (note - not at Minster) From Paver's Marriage Licences. 1617 John Birdsall of Cottingham and Frances Lawrence of North Ferriby at North Ferriby From Paver's Marriage Licences. 1692 William Burdsall agriculturer 30 and Sarah Potter widow 30 Escrick - there or at St. Margaret or St. Denis (York) IS THIS THE SAME SARAH BIRDSALL WIDOW OF ESCRICK 49 WHO WAS LICENSED TO MARRY JASPER LEEKE AT YORK IN 1705 (PAVER)? From Archbishop of York's Marriage Bonds and Allegations in the Borthwick Inst. Birdsall Thomas 50 Saxton in Elmet Bootham Ann 40 Doncaster 20/6/1759 Doncaster p/c From Archbishop of York's Marriage Bonds and Allegations in the Borthwick Inst. Birdsall Samuel 21 York Marsden Ann 25 York 14/5/1764 St. John Ousebridge york From Archbishop of York's Marriage Bonds and Allegations in the Borthwick Inst. Birdsall Ellen 30 Tadcaster Fawcett John 41 Tadcaster 16/12/1765-1779? Tadcaster p/c From Archbishop of York's Marriage Bonds and Allegations in the Borthwick Inst. Birdsall, Ann 30 York Standish John 24 York 2/10/1770 Holy Trinity, King's Court York From Archbishop of York's Marriage Bonds and Allegations in the Borthwick Inst. Birdsall Aley 22 Helmsley Bentley Thomas 30 Helmsley 17/3/1770 Helmsley p/c From Archbishop of York's Marriage Bonds and Allegations in the Borthwick Inst. Birdsall William 30 Scarborough Harrison Elizabeth 30 Thornton 12/5/1774 Scarborough p/c From Archbishop of York's Marriage Bonds and Allegations in the Borthwick Inst. Birdsall Mary 21 Darrington Simpson Thomas 21 Darrington 27/12/1794 Darrington p/c From Archbishop of York's Marriage Bonds and Allegations in the Borthwick Inst. Birdsall Mary 22 Leeds Banks Thomas 25 Leeds 6/8/1790 Leeds p/c From Archbishop of York's Marriage Bonds and Allegations in the Borthwick Inst. Birdsall Robert 30 Towton Bew Elizabeth 23 Fulford 13/11/1799 Fulford Chapel From Archbishop of York's Marriage Bonds and Allegations in the Borthwick Inst. Birdsall James 21 Stapleton Simpson Betty 21 Darrington 22/11/1794 Darrington p/c From Archbishop of York's Marriage Bonds and Allegations in the Borthwick Inst. Birdsall Elizabeth 21 Yeadon Booth James 21 Drighlington 19/7/1794 Guiseley p/c From Archbishop of York's Marriage Bonds and Allegations in the Borthwick Inst. Birdsall Ann 19 New Malton Spink Thomas 21 New Malton 21/6/1794 St. MIchael Malton From Archbishop of York's Marriage Bonds and Allegations in the Borthwick Inst. Birdsall Ann 21 Yeadon Crawford John 21 Hunslet Leeds 29/4/1792 Leeds p/c From Archbishop of York's Marriage Bonds and Allegations in the Borthwick Inst. Birdsall Elizabeth 22 Potterton Carpenter George 44 Peterborough, N'ants 10/8/1813 Barwick in Elmet From Archbishop of York's Marriage Bonds and Allegations in the Borthwick Inst. Birdsall Elizabeth H. 22 Doncaster Adlam William John Erasmus 23 Doncaster 5/11/1810 Doncaster p/c From Archbishop of York's Marriage Bonds and Allegations in the Borthwick Inst. Birdsall Mary 28 New Malton Bentley Robert 28 Westow 24/2/1835 New Malton p/c From Archbishop of York's Marriage Bonds and Allegations in the Borthwick Inst. Birdsall Faith 21 Sculcoates Wadsworth Thomas NS Wadworth 8 8 1836 Sculcoates p/c From Archbishop of York's Marriage Bonds and Allegations in the Borthwick Inst. Birdsall Joseph 21 Leeds Simpson Ann 18 Leeds 18/6/1838 Leeds p/c From Archbishop of York's Marriage Bonds and Allegations in the Borthwick Inst. Birdsall John 21 Bradford Powell Mary 21 Bradford 19/6/1839 Bradford p/c From Archbishop of York's Marriage Bonds and Allegations in the Borthwick Inst. Birdsall James 22 Leeds Parish Mary 21 Leeds 30/3/1835 Leeds p/c From Archbishop of York's Marriage Bonds and Allegations in the Borthwick Inst. Birdsall James 21 Pontefract Rutter Eleanor 21 Pontefract 1/6/1805 Pontefract p/c From Archbishop of York's Marriage Bonds and Allegations in the Borthwick Inst. Birdsall Tobias 34 Church Fenton Tasker Mary 29 Stillingfleet 20/3/1806 Stillingfleet p/c From Archbishop of York's Marriage Bonds and Allegations in the Borthwick Inst. Birdsall William 27 Pickering Ware Jane 20 Skirpenbeck 14/7/1802 Skirpenbeck p/c From Archbishop of York's Marriage Bonds and Allegations in the Borthwick Inst. Birdsall Ann 21 Ryther Hey John 21 Sherburn in Elmet 28/10/1802 Ryther p/c From Archbishop of York's Marriage Bonds and Allegations in the Borthwick Inst. Birdsall James 22 Hatfield Winn Ann 18 Thorne 13/9/1820(8) Thorne p/c From Archbishop of York's Marriage Bonds and Allegations in the Borthwick Inst. Birdsall James 21 Carlton Wilson Sarah 21 Carlton 23/12/1822 Pontefract p/c From Archbishop of York's Marriage Bonds and Allegations in the Borthwick Inst. Birdsall John Blanshard 38 Oldfield Hainstock Ellen 40 Gantley 7/10/1820 Ripon Collegiate From Archbishop of York's Marriage Bonds and Allegations in the Borthwick Inst. Birdsall Richard 21 Helmsley Sigsworth Mabel 21 Helmsley 19/4/1824 Helmsley p/c From Archbishop of York's Marriage Bonds and Allegations in the Borthwick Inst. Birdsall William 21 Leeds Davis Harriet 20 Leeds 18/10/1825 Leeds p/c From the Index to Marriage Bonds and Allegations in the Peculiar Jurisdiction of the Dean and Chapter of York. Birdsall James 30 Church Fenton Oldridge Mary 21 Church Fenton 7/12/1830 Church Fenton From the Index to Marriage Bonds and Allegations in the Peculiar Jurisdiction of the Dean and Chapter of York. Birdsall John 23 Ellerburn Coal Ann 25 Ellerburn 27/7/1820 Ellerburn From the Index to Marriage Bonds and Allegations in the Peculiar Jurisdiction of the Dean and Chapter of York. Birdsall John 35 Lumby, Sherburn Clark Sarah 34 Knaresborough 16/9/1824 Sherburn From the Index to Marriage Bonds and Allegations in the Peculiar Jurisdiction of the Dean and Chapter of York. Birdsall Joseph 26 Church Fenton Dawson Elizabeth 25 Kirkby Wharfe 11/8/1800 Kirkby Wharfe From the Index to Marriage Bonds and Allegations in the Peculiar Jurisdiction of the Dean and Chapter of York. Birdsall Robert 23 Church Fenton Thompson Hannah 18 Church Fenton 12/4/1775 Church Fenton From the Index to Marriage Bonds and Allegations in the Peculiar Jurisdiction of the Dean and Chapter of York. Birdsall Thomas 25 Church Fenton Thompson Jane 24 Church Fenton 6/5/1763 Church Fenton From the Index to Marriage Bonds and Allegations in the Peculiar Jurisdiction of the Dean and Chapter of York. Birdsall Thomas 28 Church Fenton Bell Elizabeth 18 Church Fenton 16/6/1792 Church Fenton From the Index to Marriage Bonds and Allegations in the Peculiar Jurisdiction of the Dean and Chapter of York. Birdsall Thomas 26 Thorp Arch Shepey Sarah 25 Bramham 15/9/1801 Bramham From the Index to Marriage Bonds and Allegations in the Peculiar Jurisdiction of the Dean and Chapter of York. Birdsall William 28 Thornton Watson Mary 25 Pickering 8/9/1766 Pickering From the Index to Marriage Bonds and Allegations in the Peculiar Jurisdiction of the Dean and Chapter of York. Birdsall Hannah 23 ???????? Ovington John 32 Bilton 30/10/1732 Minster or York St. Martin's Coney Street From the Index to Marriage Bonds and Allegations in the Peculiar Jurisdiction of the Dean and Chapter of York. Birdsall Ann 24 ????????? Pape Thomas 25 Sherburn 22/4/1731 Minster From the Index to Marriage Bonds and Allegations in the Peculiar Jurisdiction of the Dean and Chapter of York. Birdsall Dorothy ns ????????? Brooks John ns Wistow 24/7/1721 ???????????? From the Index to Marriage Bonds and Allegations in the Peculiar Jurisdiction of the Dean and Chapter of York. Birdsall Susannah ns Cawood Smith Richard ns Cawood (butcher) 2/6/1718 Cawood or Wistow or Osbaldwick From the Index to Marriage Bonds and Allegations in the Peculiar Jurisdiction of the Dean and Chapter of York. Birdsall Samuel 21 York Marden Ann 25 York 14/5/1764 St. John "O" York From the Index to Marriage Bonds and Allegations in the Peculiar Jurisdiction of the Dean and Chapter of York. Birdsall Elizabeth 77?? Old Malton Bentley Thomas 28 Old Malton 17/11/1764 Old Malton From Boyd's Marriage Index 1545 Jn. Birdsall & Alison Nelson Monk Fryston From Boyd's Marriage Index 1573 Thos. Birdsall & Eliz. Stabils Thorne From Boyd's Marriage Index 1588 Jn. Birdsall & Mable Robynson York St. Michael le Belfry From Boyd's Marriage Index 1600 Wm. Birdsall & An Harbour Snaith From Boyd's Marriage Index 1600 Arthur Birdsall & Frances Hodgeson Snaith From Boyd's Marriage Index 1655 Fcis. Birdsall & An Gutheridge Hatfield From Boyd's Marriage Index 1656 Henry Birdsall & Jane Park Spofforth From Boyd's Marriage Index 1673 William Birdsall & Agn. Schorey Harewood From Boyd's Marriage Index 1751 Thos. Birdsall & Sarah Myers Leeds From Boyd's Marriage Index 1759 Thos. Birdsall & Ane Beetham (Bootham?) Doncaster From Boyd's Marriage Index 1760 Ric. Birdsall & Eliz. Dawson Kirkby Overblow From Boyd's Marriage Index 1761 Wm. Birdsall & Han. Myers Harewood From Boyd's Marriage Index 1781 Ric. Birdsall & My. Stables Kirkby Overblow From the Victoria History of Yorkshire Vol. III P.145 - John de Birdsall Abbot of Kirkstall 1304-11 elected1304 (York Archiepis. Reg. Corbridge fol.21). occurs 1311 (Add. Chart. 16782). NB the next Abbot (Walter) was elected 1313 (York Archiepis.Reg. Greenfield, slip between fol.77&78) From the Victoria History of Yorkshire Vol. III P.146 - The seal of Abbot John de Birdsall (1304-13) is a small vessica (=vesica? - blister shape?) 1 1/4" by 3/4" with a design of a naked arm, the hand holding a crozier, between two suns and as many moons. (Cat. of seals B.M. 3367 Add. Chart. 16688) From the Victoria History of Yorkshire Vol. III P.285 - Richard Bridesall merchant of York was buried here next to his mother (i.e. Blackfriars Preachers Church York) 1392. Y.A.J. Record Series vol. xxiii 1303 Adam de Bridesale owns a messuage by the service of 2d worth 5s a year let to Geoffrey Stulle of Settrington Y.A.J. Record Series vol. xxxi Yorkshire Inquisitions 29Edw.I on Sunday the Feast of Barnabas the Apostle (11th June 1301) Gilbert de Briddesale is a free tenant of John de Wyville in two tofts at Slingsby nr. Malton for which he pays 12d at Martinmas and Whitsuntide. Y.A.J. Record Series vol. xxiii 1292 Richard de Briddishale holds a bovate of land for 8s near Holderness (Bridlington). Y.A.J. Record Series vol. xxi 1301 (30 Edward I) Yorkshire Lay Subsidies (One Fifteenth) Walter de Briddesale of Wicum et Horlle (Howe) in Ryedale vijs.vd. Y.A.J. Record Series vol. not noted 1297 (25 Edward I) Yorkshire Lay Subsidies) (one Ninth) Gilbert de Briddessale in Birdsall vjs. iid. Adam de Briddessale in Birdsall iijs.viijd. Robert de Briddessale in Lokingtona (nr. Beverly) ijs.vijd. Y.A.J. Record Series vol. xli p.116 Yorkshire Star Chamber Proceedings 1532 Wyllyam Byrsdstall is arbitrator in land dispute (land nr. Boroughbridge) Y.A.J. Record Series vol. xxxviii circa 1630 Thomas Birdshall of Oxton (nr. Tadcaster) was fined ú10 in the Compositions for not taking Knighthood. THIS WAS A SCHEME BY CHARLES I FOR MAKING MONEY WITHOUT GOING THROUGH PARLIAMENT. HE ASKED SIGNIFICANT LANDOWNERS TO BE KNIGHTS OF THE REALM (WITH ALL THE ASSOCIATED EXPENSE) AND FINED THEM VARIOUS AMOUNTS IF THEY REFUSED. 22/7/1268(52HenryIII)Case266File52No.111 No.mdcclxxix at York.Between Richard son of Nicholas of Briddeshale plaint.&Alice who was wife of Nicholas the Plumer imp. as to a messuage &1 1/2 bovates of land in Briddeshale.The right of Richard,as to the gift of Alice:to hold to him & his heirs,of her&her heirs paying yearly 3d.at Martinmas & Whit. for all service. Warranty Richard gives a sor sparrowhawk YAJ Rec. Series- Yorkshire Feet of Fines 1/12/1226(11HenryIII) Bundle 262 File20 No.142 no.cccxxii at York. On the morrow of St.Andrew between William Malebisse claimant and Richard of Bridesale tenant as to half a carucate of land in Killingwic. Quitclaim by William for himself and his heirs to Richard and his heirs. Richard gives 20 Shillings sterling.YAJ Rec.Vol.62 Yorkshire Feet of Fines 1620 (18JamesI) Michaelmas Term Thomas Birdsall (Civitas Ebor),Quer: Thos. Foster gent. & Eliz. his wife Def: Messuage and lands in Oxton and Tadcaster in the Co. of the City of York and land in Tadcaster Co. York. YAJRec.Vol.LVIII Yorkshire Feet of Fines 1621 (19JamesI) Michaelmas Term Samuel Midgley & Christr.Kirke Quer: Thos. Birdsall & Kath. his wife Def: Messuage, 2 cottages and lands in Oxton. YAJ Rec. Series- Yorkshire Feet of Fines NB Quer. = Plaintiff = Recipient Def. = Deforciant = Transferor 1610 (8JamesI) Michaelmas Term Ralph Marshall Quer: Robt. Birdsall & Jane his wife, Wm. Newlove and Ellis (Elizea) his wife, John Hardinge and Eliz. his wife and Wm. Seamer and Dorothy his wife Def: Messuage and lands in Egton & Glaysdalle YAJ Rec. Series- Yorkshire Feet of Fines Record of the Court of Common Pleas. NB Quer. = Plaintiff = Recipient Def. = Deforciant = Transferor YAJ Rec.Ser.(Yorks.FoF).Case266 File59 (8Ed.)1279/80 Betw. Wm. Prior of Kyrkham Pet.(by Robt. de Helmesle) & John de Bredeshale ten. of a toft & 2 bovates in Bredeshale (Birdsall).Plea;John's right. John & his heirs to hold of the Prior & his successors & his Church of the Holy Trinity of Kyrkham at a yearly rent of 10s.1/2 at Whit.&1/2 at Mart. The Prior & his successors to warrant. For a sore sparrowhawk. No. 82 at York. YAJ Rec. Ser. (Yorks. Feet of Fines) Case267File60(8EdwardI) 1280 No.131 York a mnth after Midsom. betw. Roger son of Idoine(de Kirkeby) & Alice his wife pet. Margery dau. of Richard de Bryddeshale ten. whom Wm. Haye has called to warrant re. a bovate in Kyllingwyk j Pokelington Grand Assise. Roger & Alice acknowledge Margery's right, remitted & quitclaimed for themselves & their heirs to Margery & her heirs for a mark of silver. YAJ Rec. Ser. (Yorks. Feet of Fines) Case267File60(8EdwardI) 1280 No.158 York a mnth after Midsom. betw. Roger son of Idoine(de Kirkeby) & Alice his wife pet. Margery dau. of Richard de Bryddeshale ten. whom Wm. Haye has called to warrant re. a bovate in Kyllingwyk j Pokelington Grand Assise. Roger & Alice acknowledge Margery's right, remitted & quitclaimed for themselves & their heirs to Margery & her heirs for a mark of silver. YAJ Rec. Ser. (Yorks. Feet of Fines) Case268File72(28EdwardI)Easter 10/4/1300 No.36 York betw. Tho. de Newesum & Roger his brother quer.& Walter de Briddeshale & Margery his wife imped. of a messuage in New Malton.Warranty of Charter.Rogers right as of the gift to Tho. & Roger of Walter & Margery. Tho. & Roger & Roger's heirs to hold of the chief lords etc. Walter & Marg. for themselves & Walter's heirs to warrant. For 6 marks of silver YAJ Rec. Ser. (Yorks. Feet of Fines) Case268File73(28Ed.I)Morrow of Mart.1300 No.71 York. betw. Robert son of William de Playz quer. & Walter de Brideshale & Margery his wife deforc. of 3 bovates & 2s. worth of rent in Angleby. Covenant; Robert's right. Walter & Margery have rendered in court. Robert & his heirs to hold of the chief lords etc. Walter & Margery for themselves & Walter's heirs to warrant. For 100s. silver. YAJ Rec. Ser. (Yorks. Feet of Fines) 1533 Easter Term 25HenryVIII Plaintiffs Wm. Richardson, Mamaduke Wodd Henry Morthing clerk, Robert Cleuying clerk and George Morthing. Deforciants John Lyndaill and Thomas Burdsall and Joanna his wife. Property 3 messuages, 4 cottages and a windmill with lands in West Lutton and East Lutton. YAJ Rec. Ser. (Yorks. Feet of Fines) 1536 Easter Term 28HenryVIII Plaintiffs John Wood,Wm. Richardson, Marmaduke Wood, Robert Cleuying clerk and George Morthing. Deforciants John Lyndaill and Thomas Burdsall and Joanna his wife. Property 4 messuages, and a windmill with lands in East Lutton West Lutton and Setryngton. YAJ Rec. Ser. (Yorks. Feet of Fines) 1563/4 Hilary Term 6Elizabeth Plaintiff- George Berdesell Deforcs.- John Eyre gent.& Eliz.his wife Property- a messuage with lands in Catlyff and Rotherham. NAME BECAME BEARDSALL YAJ Rec. Ser. (Yorks. Feet of Fines) 1568 Michaelmas Term 10/11Elizabeth Plaintiff- Robert Byrdsall Deforciants- Gabriel Fairfax esq.& Eliz. his wife. Property- a messuage with lands in Oxton and Tadcaster. YAJ Rec. Ser. (Yorks. Feet of Fines) 1600/1 Hilary Term 43Elizabeth Plaintiff- Thomas Burdsall Deforciant- William Fairfax esq. Property- 70 acres of pasture in Steton (Steeton) and Bolton Perecye. YAJ Vol.10 p.485 (note) 16Rich.II(1392) There is a record of a suit by Richard de Eskelby (of Exelby & Dishforth tenant of the Abbot's manor at Dishforth) & Alianora his wife and John de Sharow versus Alexander Neville (Chevalier) and Margaret his wifeand others when the plaintiffs appoint as their attorney Thomas Bridsall(Attorney Roll Ebor.Mich. 16(No.60) of Rich.II).The plea roll with partics. of suit has not been discovered YAJ Vol.31 Old Surnames from the Psh. of Aldborough mentioned in Old Deeds, Charters etc. include THOMAS BYRDSAL 1417 He may be the same Thomas Bridsall attorney of the York area mentioned elsewhere. From "A Database of Medieval Title Deeds for the City Of York-A Guide for Users" University of York Occasional Papers in History No.3 1996 ROBERT DE BIRDSALL 1161 & 1184 (751-2) JOHN BIRDSALL, PATONER 1407 (2685) JOHN BIRDSALL YORK 1476 (2126) JOHN BIRDSALL YORK, MERCHANT (2736) (all Charters) Ordained as Sub-Deacon of Nottingham - Hugo de Bardeshale 22/9/1268 by Archbishop Walter Gifford Lord Archbishop of York 1266-79 Surtees Soc. Vol.cxxxviii. Register of Thomas of Corbridge, Archbishop of York. cccciv. 11 kal. Sept.(Aug.22nd. 1300) at Wilton. Folio91D The care and custody of Henry, vicar of Wharram Percy, Committed to Dominus William of Birdsall, priest. (NB Dominus is a title given to a member of the Benedictine Order, it does not necessarily mean "sir"). Surtees Soc. (1969) York Memorandum Book Vol.III John Birdsall named as Juror at the Assizes of Fresh Force 1474 John Birdsall named as Juror at the Assizes of Fresh Force 1475 William Birdsall witness to a Feoffment 20/2/1382-3 William Birdsall witness to a Quitclaim 10/3/1382-3 Surtees Soc. (1938) Archbishop Greenfield's Register Vol.5 "2460 2 ides Nov.(Nov.6 1314) at Burton (nr. Beverley), Maude formerly wife of William de Briddessale, collector of the Archbishop's farms in Beverley, forgiven, out of charity, 4li. arrears of the said farms." Surtees Soc. (1937) Archbishop Greenfield's Register Vol.4 "1909 18kal.Feb (Jan.15,1310-11) at Cawode (Cawood). "John de Briddesale appointed Abbot of Kirkstall".???? IT IS CLEAR FROM OTHER SOURCES THAT JOHN WAS ABBOT FROM 1304. Surtees Soc. (1937) Archbishop Greenfield's Register Vol.4 "2349 St. Swithin (July 2, 1311) "Receipt to William de Bridesale, serjeant of the Borough of Beverley for 11li. (toll). Surtees Soc. (1928) Archbishop of York Thomas of Corbridge Part II. "cmxxxvi 3 nones Maii (May 5, 1301) at Levington. Commission to William de Briddesale and William called Beaucol, the Archbishop's clerks to act in case of any neglect or negligence on the part of the commissioners". Surtees Soc. (1925) Register of Thomas of Corbridge, Archbishop of York 1300-04. "cccclxxv dispensation on 6kal.April (Mar.27,1302) at Burton for Robert son of John de Briddesale, acolyte. Surtees Soc. (1925) Register of Thomas of Corbridge, Archbishop of York 1300-04. "clxiv 5kal.Oct. (Sept.27,1301) at Dighton (Deighton). Licence to Master Thomas de Briddesale, Rector of Braicewelle (Bracewell), to study for a year and pardon for having sold his tythes before separation". NB BRACEWELL BELONGED TO KIRKSTALL ABBEY WHERE THE ABBOT(1304-11) WAS JOHN DE BRIDESALL. Surtees Soc. Vol. cxxiii (1913) p.70 Register of Archbishop John le Romeyn 169. Aug.16 1286/7 at Beverley, Agnete de Bridesale involved in a marriage contract dispute. Surtees Soc. Vol. cxxiii (1913) p.141 Register of Archbishop John le Romeyn. 387. July 12,1294 the custody of the sequestration in the church of Bracewell Granted to Master Thomas de Bridesale, acolyte, presented by the Abbot and Convent of Kirkestal (Kirkstall), so that he be ordained subdeacon at the Michaelmas ordination. Surtees Soc. Vol. cxxiii (1913) p.146 Register of Archbishop John le Romeyn. 404. Dec. 18,1294. Institution of Thomas Bridesale, subdeacon, to the church of Braycewell (Bracewell) on the pres. of the Abbot and Convent of Kirkestall (Kirkstall). FREEMEN OF YORK - Surtees Soc. Vol. 96 Thomas Birdsall yeoman 25HenryVI (1446) Johannes Birdsall chamberlain (award) 12EdwardI (1472) Surtees Soc. Vol. cii (1899) Robertus Byrdsall, wever 24Eliz.I (1582) Wm. Burdsall,innholder,by order 26Geo.II (1753) York Historian Vol. 12 John Birdsall -Merchant Adventurers Hall Mercers Guild -freedom of York 1463 Surtees Soc. York Memorandum Book 1914 p.37-38 included in a grant by John Helmeslay to Sir George Helmeslay and his successors, chaplains at the altar of the Holy Trinity in the church of St. Sampson of York is a yearly rent of 14s. from a tenement in Girdlergate "now inhabited by John Byrdesall, patoner. York 12 Sept 8HenryIV (1407) Surtees Soc. York Memorandum Book 1914 "Folio 3026. Release by John Byrdsall citizen & merchant of York, to John Stokesley, citizen & Mary his wife, & Hugh Lincoln of York, tailor, & Ellen his wife of 2 messuages & a garden in the Street of St. Saviour in York, formerly of Henry Scoresby, formerly of York, merchant. Witns;--York 7th Aug. 16Ed.IV (1476) seal. Ackn.in the mayoralty of Thomas Wrangwishe.26/8/1476 Y.A.J. Vol.7 (1881/2) p.60 From the "Book of Remarks of William Storr of Scalm Park 1678-1731 Communicated by the Rev.W. Consitt Boulter M.A.,F.S.A." ???? Birdsall is mentioned as past or present occupier of land in Wistow Parish as at 1711/12. NB Wistow is bounded by Cawood & Selby. Nearby are Sherburn in Elmet & Monk Fryston. Extract from the Leeds Mercury Tuesday March 24th. 1729/30. "to be lett a very good dwelling house in Lower Headrow in Leeds wherein Mr. Thomas Birdsall lately dwelt....(desc. follows).... Enquire of Mr. William Tatham in Pontefract.... (& others).THIS IS CERTAINLY THE "MR. BIRDSALL, HEADROW" WHO WAS BURIED AT ST. JOHN'S HUNSLET 5/3/1729. WM. TATHAM OF PONTEFRACT = ANN BIRDSALL OF FENTON 9/2/1692FERRY FRYSTON Thoresby Soc. Vol.24 Tombstone Inscriptions in Leeds Parish Churchyard. "Elizabeth daughter of James & Hannah Birdsell D 12 Dec 1836 aged 1 year. Elizabeth wife of John Birdsell & Grandmother to Elizabeth first named D 17 April 1841 aged 60." Thoresby Soc. Vol.24 Tombstone Inscriptions in Leeds Parish Churchyard. "Elizabeth daughter of John & Elizabeth Birdsell of Water Lane Holbeck D22 May 1822 in her 9th. year. Elizabeth second daughter of the above D 26 March 1825 aged 3 years. John Birdsell the father D 23 Novr. 1836 aged 58". Thoresby Soc. Vol.26 Tombstone Inscriptions in Leeds Parish Churchyard. "William Birdsell D 30 Novr. 1831 aged 29. Ann his dau. D 9 Octr. 1833 aged 2 years & 6 months. George Birdsell brother of William above D 28 Octr. 1833 aged 22. Hannah daughter of George last named D 12 Nov. 1833.....Harriet wife of Joseph Benson D 7 Dec. 1834 aged 28" Monument in St. John's Churchyard Leeds "In memory of James Birdsall Simpson painter of this town W.D.T.L. on the 10th of June 18?? aged 2? years (verse follows). PROBABLY BAPT. 1/12/1799 AT DARRINGTON P/C, THE SON OF THOMAS SIMPSON & MARY BIRDSALL MARRIED DARRINGTON 30/12/1794. THOMAS IS WRONGLY CALLED JAMES IN I.G.I. From Thoresby Soc. Vol. not noted. The Tithe of Hay in Leeds - 1687 Quarrillhill. "Mr. Burdsall for his land att Quarrillhill 0-2-0 (=2 shillings). From Thoresby Soc. Vol. not noted. Yorkshire Lay Subsidies 1545 Shepley (just south of Kirkburton) "Nicoles Birdsell in bon xxs. jd. (this name almost certainly became Beardsall). Is he the Nicholas Berdsyll who married Margery Berdsyll of Langley Carr in 1542 at Kirkburton? From Surtees Soc. Vol.cxiii (1906) Records of the Northern Convention of the Trial of the Templars - 1310. - Amongst those cited to the "Provinciale Consilium" was J. Bridesal, Abbot of Kirkstable (Kirkstall). From Thoresby Soc. Vol.1 - The Abbot of Kirkstall Abbey 1304-1313 was John de Bridesall. Extract from the Leeds Intelligencer of Tuesday July 14th 1767. "To be sold a capital mansion house called Gildersome Hall............farms at Barrowby in Kirby, Netherby and Spofforth in possessions of Mr. Richard Greaves, Wm. Birdsall, Richd. Pulleine etc." Extract from the Leeds Intelligencer of Tuesday October 15th 1776. "There is now living at Kirby near Harwood Bridge, Jane Birdsall in the 98th year of her age; who danced at Harwood-Bridge a few days ago, the old hornpipe called Roger de Calverley (NB prob. Coverley) with the greatest exactness and to the amazement of a number of spectators." East Riding of Yorks. Poll Tax Returns 1381 (4RichardII) Besewyk (Beswick nr. Kilnwick south of Driffield) - Thomas Byrdsall uxor eius iiijs. YAJ. Rec.Ser.Vol.xliv Assize Roll No.1048 36 HenryIII(1252)the Liberty of St.Peter Pleas and assizes of novel disseisin before Roger de Thurkelby and Adam de Hilton justiciars.."the Prior of Kirkham puts in his place Robert de Brideshal or Laurence le Messager against Thomas de Boulton and Eleanor his wife in a plea of land. Gilbert de Brideshall puts in his place the said Robert or Laurence against the same in the same (plea)..etc From"Some Elizabethan Visitations of the Churches belonging to the Peculiar of the Dean of York" YAJ Rec.Ser. Vol.xliv 1590 Ellerburne.........."Item John Shaw for fornication with Elizabeth Birdsall of the parish of Thorneton" (Thornton le Dale). From The Northern Genealogist Vol.6 Pt.1 "Heriots (=tributes) on the Wakefield Manor Rolls" 1408 - chief tenants include John de Bristall of Normanton. 1420 - Holme. The Lord's corn water-mill let this year to Wm. Littlewode and John Berdishill for ú4.13.4d. From Surtees Soc. Vol.cxxix(1917) "The York Mercers and Merchant Adventurers......costs payd about the paigand (=pageant)" 1467 - John Byrdsall is a collector. 1472 - list of members of the mystery play includes" Johanne Birdsawll et uxore sua viijd.". (prob.Isabel,They were registered members of the Corpus Christi Guild 1468 - Surtees Vol.57) From Surtees Soc. Vol.cxxix(1917) Collecting silver for the Paigand (=pageant) 1472. List of subscribers includes "Johanne Birdsall vjd. From Surtees Soc. (1978/9) York City Chamberlain's Rolls 1445/6 "Remuneraciones et Regarda...... et Johanni Birdesall porter pro custodia stathe hoc anno vjs.viijd. (6/8d.) From Surtees Soc. Vol.88 (1890) page 312 Assize Roll Nthumblnd 7EdwardI (1281/2) "Pars comitatus et parte boreali ultra aquam de coket venit per xij cim. Juratores praesentant quod quidam Wilhelmus de Brideshall occidit Robertum de Stokes in domo Arnulphi Coci in eadem villa de Karham (=Carham nr. Coldstream) et statim fugit et malecreditur......" From Surtees Soc. Vol.88 (1890) page 374 Assize Roll Nthumblnd 7EdwardI (1281/2) "Fines et amerciamenta placitorum coronae de comitatu Northumbriae de itinere J. de Vall., Willelmi de Saham et sociorum suorum, justiciariorum itinerantium, in comitatu praedicto, apud Novum Castrum super Tynam (date) "....de villata de Karham (=Carham nr. Coldstream) quia non cepit Willelmum de Brodeshal.jm.(=1mark)" From Surtees Soc. Vol.83 (1887) Cartularium Rievallanse Giulebert de Brideshalle & Ivo de Bridesale are witnesses to grants made by Ranulf Fitzwalter.(land at Folkton, 6 miles W. of Filey) circa 1150? From Surtees Soc. Vol.89 (1891) Cartularium de Guisburne (Charters of Guisborough Priory) Johanne de Bridesale is witness to a charter by John son of Richard son of Walter de Sawcock (parish of Welbury) circa 1200-1300. From Surtees Soc. Vol.xlix (1866) Survey of the County of York by John de Kirby 5EdwardI (1277) In the Wapentake of Buckrose E.R. In the parish of Briddessale (Birdsall) Adam de Briddessale has 6 bovates and Gilbertus de Briddessale has 2 carucates In the parish of Rillington Gilbertus de Briddesalle has 5 bovates. For land in Birdsall Adam de Briddeshall pays 6d and Johannes de Briddesalle pays 6d. From Surtees Soc. Vol.cxxv From a list of Yorkshire Churches 1388 "De Capella super Pontem Use, Dominus Willelmus de Bridsall..." (and seven other priests with the title Dominus - the title of a Benedictine). From Surtees Soc. Vol.cxvii (1909) From the Percy Chartulary "DCLXXVI Pateat...Walterus de Bridsale ...quietum clamavi nobili viro Henrico de Percy illum annum redditum quatuor marcarum in molendinis d'Alnewyk..." (Walter quitclaims his title to Alnwick Mill 22 April 1310. Alnwick had been purchased by Henry Lord Percy from Anthony Bek Bishop of Durham in 1309). From Surtees Soc. Vol.cviii (1903) Preface page lxii "The manor of Huggate is not far from Pocklington on the Wolds in the East Riding. The Mauleys (de Malo Lacu) were Lords of it and it was in 1333 in possession of Isabel de Brideshale." From YAJ Vol.10 Manor of Nafferton (nr. Driffield) 1572 Court Roll. "Verdictum Juratorum de ffeston (poss. Foston on the Wolds).... Augusten Burdall (ijd.) et Johannes Brigham sunt communes brasiatores serviciae et dant domines de fin' ut patet in capite". From YAJ Vol.10. Manor of Nafferton (nr. Driffield) 1573 Court Roll "Pleas .... Isabell Burdall queritur versus Johannem Donytson in placito transgressionis super casum et quod vendidit p'd quer. div.buttirum et non deliberavit p'd quer ad diem limitatem ad damnum p'd quer vs. def. comp. et concordavit cum quer. ideo in m.". From YAJ Vol.12. Yorkshire Deeds 1326 Grant of a messuage in Soutre Market Beverley. One witness is Robert de Briddale From the Registers of St. Mary Castlegate, York. Testamentary Burials. (YAJ Vol.15). 11/7/1391 John Fox of York ".......lego Aliciae uxori meae, ad opus suum proprium, totus debitum in quo Will. Bridsall (one of City Bailiffs 1382/3) pater suus, mihi debet in maritago cum praedicta alicia, uxore mea et lego iij bursas ad dividendas inter easdem Aliciam uxorem meam, et Johannam Matrem suam...... From the Calendar of Inquisitions Post Mortem for the County of York in the PRO (YAJ Record Series Vol.1). 16CAR (=1642) Birdfall (sic),Thomas (in the Court of Wards and Liveries) - Bundle 64, No. 74. PROBABLY THE SAME THOMAS BIRDSALL ASSOCIATED WITH THE COMPOSITIONS FOR NOT TAKING KNIGHTHOOD SEE EARLY BIRDSALLS N0. 0098. From North Yorkshire Records(prob.vol.1) in NRYCC Record Office - Northallerton June in the 14th year of Henry V11 (1499). William Byrdsall was charged with the wasting of 2 oaks in the King's Domain in Pickering lieth, taken in Dalby and given to him by Roger Chomley. Y.A.J. Record Series, Vol. ?. Richard Holme, canon of York, and frequent negotiator with the Scots, leaves 10 l. to William Bridsale in his will 1424. 1601 (43&44 Eliz.) Michaelmas Term John Birdsall - plaintiff: Thos. Foster gent. - deforciant: lands in Tadcaster to be held for a term of 30 years at an annual rent of 4d. Yorkshire Feet of Fines 1597 West Riding Session Rolls. Ottewell Burdsall de Tadcaster yeo. ingross. xxt. q@ter brasij (=cabbages) ad valenc.xlt. q@t hordei (=barley) ad valenc. LXli. xxt. q@ter siliginis (=winter wheat)ad valenc. xxxli. & xxt. q@ter piso@ (=peas) & fabar@ (= broad beans) ad valenc. xxxli. in toto CLli.Y.A.J. Record Series vol not noted 15th Aug. 1217. Simone de Bredesal is witness to an undertaking by Robert of ?Carlisle? under-sheriff of Yorkshire on behalf of his nephew for the maintenance of a certain agreement.Y.A.J. Record Series vol not noted circa 1197-1210 Simone de Bredesal is witness to a quitclaim by Nicholas de Lutton re land in Fridaythorpe. Early Yorkshire Charters Vol.2 no.1081 circa 1180-1201 Simone de Bredesal is witness along with his father Gilbert to a land transfer deed. Early Yorkshire Charters Vol.2 no.1081 circa 1180-1201 Gilbert de Bredesal is witness along with his son Simone to a land transfer deed. Y.A.J. Record Series Vol.CXXVI The Survey of Settrington 1599-1600 Certain land and tenements 'freely held of Our Lady The Queen' by Matthew Dodsworth in Settrington were noted as having been originally held by Thomas Byrdsall and Jane his wife and granted away by him Oct. 27th Hen.VIII (1535) Y.A.J. Record Series Vol.CXXIV July 1269 Dominus Gilbertus de Brideshal is witness to the gift to the Dean and Chapter of York of the Advowson of the Church of Weaverthorpe. YAJ Rec. Ser. Vol. LII (Yorks. Feet of Fines) 4.Westminster Quindene of Hilary 35 Edw.III (1361) William son of William de Bridsale of Northdalton of York (quer = purchaser) 1 messuage in York YAJ Rec. Ser. Vol. LII (Yorks. Feet of Fines) 32.Westminster Octave of Hilary 46 Edw.III (1373) William de Bridsale citizen of York 'draper' and Joan his wife (quer = purchaser) 1 messuage in York NB almost certainly the same William Bridsall in the 1377 Poll Tax Return for York. (see BIRDSALL EARLY 0196) YAJ Rec. Ser. Vol. L (Yorks. Deeds) R.Birdsall is a witness to a deed by Henry Fairfax June 20 10Eliz. (1568) at Moor Monkton. NB Moor Monkton also features as the dwelling place of John Byrdsall in 1543 see York Muster Rolls THE HONOUR OF KNARESBOROUGH COURT ROLLS Curia etc. vicesimo sexto die aprilis Ao.R.r.CaroliXIIJo (1638) Jennetta Birdsall surr. three acres in Felliscliffe (Fencecliffe- Hampsthwaite) in her own occupation to the use of David Bilton and Peter Parker during her life. THE HONOUR OF KNARESBOROUGH COURT ROLLS Curia etc. die mercurii ante festum nativitatis divi Johannis Baptistae anno r.R.Henrici Sexti XXXVIIJo (1467) Duo boves de bonis et catallis Thomae Stobb (Stubbs) barbiati et supp. etc. apprepiati per Thomam in le Wra et Joh. Inchebald Will. Colthropp et Thom. Byrdsall ad 14s et deliberantur in custod. dicti Th. Stub. quousque etc. KNARESBOROUGH COURT WILLS Bundle1 nos. 20-21 1640-50 1649 Apr.21 - Will of Jennet Hebden Among the debts owing to her is- 'by Widow Stubb 3 pounds' (Widow Stubb is the relict of Thomas Stubbs of Hampsthwaite and was previously Jennet Birdsall widow of William Birdsall of Hampsthwaite) EXTRACTS FROM CUSTOMS ACCOUNTS OF HULL Y.A.J.Rec. Vol.LXIV 1391 sailed the first day of April the ship of John Pirson called the ......? carrying cloth and calfskins. Includes 'Richard Bridsall 4 cloths YORKS.QUO WARRANTO ROLLS 1279-1Y.A.J.Rec. Vol.CLI Re the summoning of Thomas de Alta Ripa. Gilbert de Briddesale is his attorney. EXTRACTS FROM CUSTOMS ACCOUNTS OF HULL Y.A.J.Rec. Vol.CXLIV 19th Aug. 1468 the ship of Henry Baille called the George of Hull. Includes for John Byrdsall 1 dol' (=dolium) ferri, 1 poke madere(=madeira), 6bar'(=barrels) saponis (=soap) 14pounds paid. THIS VOLUME CONTAINS MANY MORE ENTRIES REFERRING TO THE TRANSACTIONS OF THIS WINE AND CLOTH MERCHANT OF YORK. YAJ Rec.Vol.67(Yorks.FoF).Case263 File31 29/7/1240 24Hen.III.Between Simon, Prior of Fereby(claim)& Wm.of Vescy who Gerald of Furnival has called to warrant(warr.) (land in Anlakeby and a mill in Fereby). Quitclaim by the Prior to Wm.&his heirs. Wm. grants the Prior 11acres of land in Holm in Espauding Mor and 5acres of meadow lying near 2 acres of meadow belonging to Richard of Briddeshall on the east side. No. 29 at York. YAJ Rec.Vol.92 Chartulary of Healaugh Park.(undated). Grant by Robert de Birdsall to Robert Brun of Coney Street of a toft beside the monastery of St. Saviour York, in fee and inheritance for 1 pound of cumin seed at Christmas. Robert de Birdsall's son Gaufridus (Geoffrey) is a witness along with Ketellus the priest and Reginald de Cheffram. YAJ Rec.Vol.82 Yorks. Feet of Fines 52 Hen.III (1268).Gilbert de Briddeshale claims his right in part to 480 acres of heath and pasture quitclaimed by Peter de Mauley. No.MDCCXLIV Case266 File52 No.107 YAJ Rec.Vol.82 Yorks. Feet of Fines 52 Hen.III (1268).Between Richard son of Nicholas de Briddeshale plaintiff and Alice who was wife of Nicholas the Paumer as to a messuage and 1 1/2 bov. of land in Briddeshale the right of Richard as of the gift of Alice... paying yearly 3d. at Martinmas and Whitsuntide for all service. Warranty Richard gives a sor sparrowhawk. No.MDCCLXXX Case266 File52 No. 111 YAJ Rec.Vol.81 Monastic Notes ex P.R.O. Kirkstall Abbey(Cist.)Inquisition taken at Farnelay Sunday before the Invention of the Holy Cross 6Edw.II(1313). William de Bridesale given licence to assign a croft,13 acres of land and 2 acres of wood in Bramlay to the Abbott andConvent of Kirkstall.The property is held of the Abbott and Convent by the service of 16d yearly for all service.No land or tenem. remains to Wm.(INQ AD QUD FILE93 NO.11) YAJ Rec.Vol.17p220 Monastic Notes ex PRO Watton Priory A.D.1423. Thomas Brydsall versus John the Prior Of Watton and Henry his Co-Monk Chaplain of the parish church of Brydsall for breaking the plaintiffs house at Brydsall (Birdsall) and arresting his goods and chattels without reasonable cause. De Banco Trin. 1Hen.VI m517d YAJ Rec.Vol.17p212 Monastic Notes ex PRO A.D.1290.The Prior of Wartre v. Gilbert de Brydeshale to acquit him of the service which John son of William de Craystoke requires for the free tenement which the Prior holds of Gilbert in Brunnom. De Banco Mich. 18&19Edw.I m89d YAJ Rec.Vol.17p212 Monastic Notes ex PRO A.D.1290.The Prior of Wartre v. Galiana widow of Gilbert de Brydeshale to acquit him of the service which John son of William de Craystoke requires for the free tenement which the Prior holds of Galiana in Brunnom. De Banco Hil. 19Edw.I m47d YAJ Rec.Vol.17p110 John de Brydesal of Kirkestal is bailiff to the Abbott of Kyrkestal in a complaint. A.D.1291. He subsequently became Abbott himself in A.D.1304. YAJ Rec.Vol.23 Yorkshire Inquisitions 1283-1295 John de Bridesale holds land in Briddesale (Birdsall) of Nicholas de Okelsthorpe 26th July 1286 YAJ Rec.Vol.23 Yorkshire Inquisitions 1283-1295 Richard de Briddeshale is inquisitor 29th April 1292 YAJ Rec.Vol.37 Yorkshire Inquisitions Inquisition taken before the Sheriff on Tuesday the Feast of the Conversion of St.Paul,(25Jan.1305-6) by...It is not to the damage etc.if the King grant leave to Master Thomas de Brydesale to remise 17s.10d.rent in Besaker(Bessacarr) which he was wont to receive from the Abbot of Kirkestall (his brother?) for certain lands and tenements which the Abbot holds of said Thomas in the same vill. YAJ Rec.Vol.17 p.108 Monastic Notes A.D.1269 Anketin Malure v. Simon, Abbat of Kyrkestal, Ranulf de Berdesey and others for cutting down trees in his wood at Clifford to the value of 100s. Curia Regis No.193 Mich.53&54HenIII m.8 York Muster Roll 13th October 1543 List of all able persons in the City and Ainsty of York to fight in the war with Scotland, and list of the 102 men sent includes:-Symon Byrdsall of Nun Appleton. Rychard Byrdsall of Sessay Town and John Byrdsall of Moor Monkton. Both Symon and John were described as having neither horse nor garments for the war; Rychard had both. IT SEEMS ONLY SYMON BIRDSALL WAS ACTUALLY SENT. 1377 POLL TAX RETURNS FOR YORK include:- Parish of St. Sampson William de Bridsall p. ux. 5s. 2s.4d. (he was obviously very rich - this is one of the highest amounts of tax paid.) Muster Roll for the City and Ainsty of York1584.Assessment upon the inhabitants towards the cost of setting forward of two light horsemen to serve in Ireland. 24 August 21Eliz. includes the names of:- Robert Birdsall of York City and Thomas Birdsall of Oxton and Owston Y.A.J.vol.4/401,vol.5/314-5.At Domesday Ulchil (Ulfketyl) kept BRITESHALA.William I gave his half bro.Robert Count of Mortain 180 manors.From him Nigel Fossard & his son had 91 manors which by c.1100 incl. BIRDSALL.Nigel built castle MONTFERRANT destr by LeGrosse-Earl of Albermarle c.1150 Chron.of Meaux Abbey vol.1/103.Mauley(de Malo Lacu) family inherit Fossard holdings on their extinction & subinfeud BIRDSALL to deBrideshalle,whence to Mallory family c.1229. From San Francisco Ship Passenger Lists Volume One Colma California - Louis J. Rasmussen 1965. Reprinted by Baltimore Genealogical Publishing Co. 1978. PAGE NAME PORT OF ARRIVAL 8 BIRDSALL FRANK SAN FRANCISCO 1851 68 BIRDSALL S.H. SAN FRANCISCO 1852 113 BIRDSALL MRS. SAN FRANCISCO 1852 Extract from the will of William Stowe (senior) of Ripon, 14 August 1430. To John Birdsall of York, his brother and sister - items at Ripon and at Warkworth. Thoresby Soc. vol. 27 p.33 From the will of Mary Hardcastle of Womersley (7miles s.w. of Pontefract) - "to Margaret Burdsall a hatte, a cappe, a fine kerchew and 6s.8d. To Jennet Burdsall a kerchew, a smocke and 12d. (proved 6/11/1554). Y.A.J. Record Series Administration taken from the Act books 10/12/1579 Birdesall, William City of London, City Y.A.J. Record Series Administration taken from the Act books 5/10/1597 Burdale als. Burton, Michael Wakefield, Pontefract Y.A.J. Record Series Administration taken from the Act books 15/8/1603 Birdsall, Roger Ellerburne Ridall (Ryedale) Y.A.J. Record Series Administration taken from the Act books 16/7/1607 Buerdsall, William Kirkburton, Pontefract Y.A.J. Record Series Administration taken from the Act books 4/10/1610 Birdsall, William Egton, Cleveland Y.A.J. Record Series Administration taken from the Act books 5/11/1614 Birdsall, Christopher Ellerburne, Holderness Y.A.J. Record Series Administration taken from the Act books 6/6/1615 Burdsall, Christopher Ellerburn, Ridall (Ryedale) Y.A.J. Record Series Administration taken from the Act books 4/1/1614 Bearsall, William Harlington (nr. Doncaster) Pontefract Y.A.J. Record Series Administration taken from the Act books 27/3/1617 Burdsall, Ralph par. Kirkburton, Pontefract Y.A.J. Record Series Administration taken from the Act books 4/5/1620 Birdsall, Christopher Ellerburn, Bulmer Y.A.J. Record Series Administration taken from the Act books 5/5/1620 Birdsall, Elizabeth dau. of Christopher Birdsall of Ellerburn decd. Ridall (Ryedale) From Wills listed in the Vacancy Act Book (1686 1688) April 1686 Birdsall, Thomas (Admon.) From the Index to Administration Act Books. 14/12/1632 Birdsall, Benjamin Oxton fol.176 Ainsty From the Index to Administration Act Books. 21/12/1631 Birdsall, John Leeds fol.165 Ainsty From the Index to Administration Act Books. 6/10/1629 Burdsall, John Cottingham, Harthil From the Index to Administration Act Books. 8/2/1631 Burdsall, Robert Cottingham fol.17 Harthill From the Index to Administration Act Books. 12/4/1638 Burdsall, Thomas Whitby fol.316 Cleveland From the Index to Peculiar of Snaith Wills. 1582 Birdsall, Christopher Hensall (3 miles w. of Snaith) From the Index to Peculiar of Snaith Wills. 1658 Burdsall, William Rawcliffe (just e. of Snaith) From the Index to Dean and Chapter Wills of General Peculiars. 1709 Birdsall, Richard of Bilton (Will) From the Index to Dean and Chapter Wills of General Peculiars. Date of Will 20/2/1711 Dat of Probate 11/1/1714/15 Birdsall, Jennette of Bilton (Will) (relict of Richard) From the Index to Wills and Admons in the Fenton Peculiar. 1676 Anna Birdsall de Fenton, (Admon) From the Index to Wills and Admons in the Fenton Peculiar. 1695 Tobie(Tobias) Birdsall de Biggin, (Will) From the Index to Wills and Admons in the Fenton Peculiar. 1709 Thomas Birdsall de Fenton, (Admon) From the Index to Wills and Admons in the Fenton Peculiar. 1719 Joseph Birdsall de Fenton, (Will) From the Index to Wills and Admons in the Fenton Peculiar. 1750 Jonathan Birdsall de Barkeston (Admon) From the Index to Wills and Admons in the Fenton Peculiar. 1779 Robert Birdsall of Fenton (Will) From the Index to Wills and Admons in the Fenton Peculiar. 1677 Joise Birdsall de Fenton (Will) From the Index to Wills and Admons in the Fenton Peculiar. 1695 Benjamin Birdsall de Fenton (Admon) From the Index to Wills and Admons in the Fenton Peculiar. 1718 Thomas Birdsall de Fenton (Admon) From the Index to Wills and Admons in the Fenton Peculiar. 1721 Baptiste Birdsall de Fenton (Admon) (wife of Thomas Birdsall yeo. of Fenton nee Wildbore, married Knottingley 1695) From the Index to Wills and Admons in the Fenton Peculiar. 1763 Thomas Birdsall de Parkstone (Barkeston) (Admon) From the Index to Wills and Admons in the Fenton Peculiar. 1787 Eleanor Birdsall of Barkeston (Admon) From the Index to Wills in the York District Probate Registry, Duncombe Place, York. Sept. 1843 Robert Birdsall of Thornton nr. Pickering. From the Index to Wills in the York District Probate Registry, Duncombe Place, York. Oct. 1844 Benjamin Birdsall of Holbeck parish of Leeds. From the Index to Wills in the York District Probate Registry, Duncombe Place, York. March 1845 Joseph Leicester Birdsall of Liverpool Co. Lancaster, but dying at sea on board the brig "Mediterranean". From the Index to Wills in the York District Probate Registry, Duncombe Place, York. March 1845 John Bradshaw Birdsall formerly of Liverpool Co. Lancaster, but dying at Montevideo in South America a bachelor. From the Index to Wills in the York District Probate Registry, Duncombe Place, York. Sept. 1808 William Birdsall of Yeadon in the parish of Guiseley. From the Index to Wills in the York District Probate Registry, Duncombe Place, York. Sept. 1808 Richard Birdsall the younger of York. From the Index to Wills in the York District Probate Registry, Duncombe Place, York. April 1821 Vol.166 no.241 Eleanor Birdsall of Barkston Ash in the parish of Sherburn spinster. From the Index to Wills in the York District Probate Registry, Duncombe Place, York. July 1823 Vol.168 no.398 Robert Birdsall of Thornton. From the Index to Wills in the York District Probate Registry, Duncombe Place, York. Oct. 1823 Vol.168 no.538 John Birdsall formerly of Poppleton (n.w. of York). From the Index to Wills in the York District Probate Registry, Duncombe Place, York. Aug. 1824 Vol.170 Richard Birdsall of the parish of St. Denis, York. From the Index to Wills in the York District Probate Registry, Duncombe Place, York. Oct. 1847 Benjamin Birdsall of Wakefield Rd. Bowling in the parish of Bradford. From the Index to York Prerogative and Exchequer Courts Probate Records in the Borthwick Institute York. April 1805 Sophia Birdsall of the parish of Tadcaster spinster. From the Index to York Prerogative and Exchequer Courts Probate Records in the Borthwick Institute York. Nov. 1833 Vol. 273 Thomas Birdsall of Church Fenton. From the Index to York Prerogative and Exchequer Courts Probate Records in the Borthwick Institute York. March 1834 Vol. 141 George Birdsall of Leeds. From the Index to York Prerogative and Exchequer Courts Probate Records in the Borthwick Institute York. Oct. 1852 Tobias Birdsall of Newthorp in the parish of Sherburn. From the Index to York Prerogative and Exchequer Courts Probate Records in the Borthwick Institute York. Dec. 1852 James Birdsall of Carlton in the parish of Pontefract. From the Index to York Prerogative and Exchequer Courts Probate Records in the Borthwick Institute York. Jan. 1853 Elizabeth Birdsall of Scorton spinster. From the Index to York Prerogative and Exchequer Courts Probate Records in the Borthwick Institute York. April 1855 George Birdsall of Tadcaster .From the Index to Wills in the York Registry. Date of Probate 14/1/1392 Brideshall, Richard, York, Merchant Date of Will19/12/1392 Vol.1 fol.50 From the Index to Wills in the York Registry. Date of Probate 19/4/1396 Bridsall, Joan, relict of Wm. of Gysburn Date of Will Vol.1 fol.95 From the Index to Wills in the York Registry. Date of Probate 15/6/1501 Birdsall, John, Weverthorp Date of Will 11/4/1501 Vol.6 fol.4 From the Index to Wills in the York Registry. Date of Probate 9/2/1513 Birdesall, Robert, Tadcaster Date of Will 5/6/1513 Vol.8 fol.118 From the Index to Wills in the York Registry. Date of Probate 4/12/1540 Birdsaull, John, Rednes psh of Whitgifte Date of Will 19/10/1540 Vol.11 fol.482 From the Index to Wills in the York Registry. Date of Probate 30/4/1544 Birdsall, John, Tadcaster Date of Will 29/9/1538 Vol.11 fol.736 From the Index to Wills in the York Registry. Date of Probate 8/4/1573 Birdsall William, Stutton (Aynstie) husbandman. Date of Will 26/12/1572 Vol.19 fol.589 From the Index to Wills in the York Registry. Date of Probate 2/10/1545 Birdsall, William, Ecclesfelde Date of Will 7/4/1545 Vol.13 fol.57 From the Index to Wills in the York Registry. Date of Probate 5/3/1582 Burdsall, Peter, York, weaver Date of Will 25/6/1582 Vol.22 fol.253 From the Index to Wills in the York Registry. Date of Probate 17/3/1550 Birdsaule, Miles, Buttercrame, labourer Date of Will 10/12/1550 Vol.13 fol.698 From the Index to Wills in the York Registry. Date of Probate 1/12/1557 Byrdsall, Isabell, Tadkaster, widow Date of Will 24/8/1557 Vol.15 pt.2 fol.86 From the Index to Wills in the York Registry. Date of Probate 22/12/1556 Birdsall, Edmunde, Swyton par Waithe (Swinton par. of Wath-on-Dearne) Date of Will 28/9/1556 Vol.15 pt.1 fol.76 From the Index to Wills in the York Registry. Date of Probate 26/4/1558 Byrdsall, John, Monkefryston Date of Will 1/3/1557 Vol.15 pt.2 fol.236 The above is also a beneficiary under the Will of John Shippen of Monk Fryston & the appointed Guardian of his children in their nonage. prob. granted 5/3/1551/2 From the Index to Wills in the York Registry. Date of Probate 22/9/1571 Birdsall, John, Apleton (possibly Appleton Roebuck in Ainsty) Date of Will 28/8/1571 Vol.19 fol.405 From the Index to Wills in the York Registry. Date of Probate 12/6/1609 Buersdale, John, Longley Carr par. Kirkberton, clothier Date of Will 3/3/1608 Vol.31 fol.60 From the Index to Wills in the York Registry. Date of Probate 8/11/1591 Birdsaule, Robert, Egton par. Lythe Date of Will 11/6/1588 Vol.24 fol.731 From the Index to Wills in the York Registry. Date of Probate 20/8/1592 Birdsall,Robert, Oxton yeo. (buried at Tadcaster) Date of Will 9/3/1590 Vol.25 fol.982 From the Index to Wills in the York Registry. Date of Probate 31/7/1603 Birdsall, William, Grafton par. Marton (buried at Ilkley) Date of Will 3/9/1602 Vol.29 fol.115 From the Index to Wills in the York Registry. Date of Probate 12/5/1614 Burdsall, Francis, Appleton (possibly Appleton Roebuck), gresman, (buried in Poolton Percy - Bolton Percy Date of Will 31/5/1613 Vol.33 fol.42 From the Index to Wills in the York Registry. Date of Probate 13/3/1608 Birdshall, Christopher, Collingham Date of Will 2/8/1608 Vol.30 fol.822 From the Index to Wills in the York Registry. Date of Probate 13/2/1616 Birdsall, Richard, Arden par. Hawnbie (Hawnby, N. Yorks. Moors) Date of Will 10/1/1616 Vol.34 fol.374 From the Index to Wills in the York Registry. Date of Probate 15/6/1605 Burdsall, Robert, York, lynnen weaver Date of Will 20/3/1603 Vol.29 fol.614 From the Index to Wills in the York Registry. Date of Probate 5/4/1617 Birdsall, John, Tadcaster, husbandman Date of Will 20/12/1614 Vol.34 fol.410 From the Index to Wills in the York Registry. Date of Probate 7/2/1606 Byrdsall, Ottevell, Tadcaster Date of Will 25/9/1606 Vol.30 fol.236 From the Index to Wills in the York Registry. Date of Probate 13/6/1618 Birdsall, Cicillie, Tadcaster, spinster Date of Will 18/12/1617 Vol.35 fol.7 From the Index to Wills in the York Registry. Date of Probate 8/5/1632 Birdsall, Christopher, husbandman of Barkeston bur. Shereburne (= Sherburn) Date of Will 18/1/1631 Vol.41 fol.704 From the Index to Wills in the York Registry. Date of Probate bundle for April 1640/41 Birdsall, Robert, yeoman of Tadcaster Date of Will 18/12/1639 From the Index to Wills in the York Registry. Date of Probate bundle for May 1640/41 Birdsall, Thomas, yeoman of Scarthingwell (nr. Saxton-in-Elmet) Date of Will 20/6/1635 From the Index to Wills in the York Registry. Date of Probate 12/1/1631 Birdsall, Henry, yeoman of Doncaster Date of Will 27/6/1625 Vol.41 fol.579 From the Index to Wills in the York Registry. Date of Probate 1719/20 Birdsall, William, Thornton Vol.199?, 193? From the Index to Wills in the York Registry. Date of Probate 1720/21 Birdsall, Thomas, Stainton Vol.045 From the Index to Wills in the York Registry. Date of Probate 1730/31 Birdsall, Robert, clerk of Bilton Vol.519 From the Index to Wills in the York Registry. Date of Probate 1730/31 Birdsall, Thomas, of Leeds Vol.642 From the Index to Wills in the York Registry. Date of Probate 1731 May Bursell, Jacobi, nuper de (late of) Neswick, parish of Bainton, (?Driffield) From the Index to Wills in the York Registry. Date of Probate 1757 Jun Birdsall, Richard, of Thornton, Rydall (=Ryedale) From the Index to Wills in the York Registry. Date of Probate 1780 April Burdsall, Andrew, of the City of York From the Index to Wills in the York Registry. Date of Probate 1782 July Burdsall, John, of Newark Co. Nottm. From the Index to Wills in the York Registry. Date of Probate 1783 July Birdsall, John, of Thornton Rydale (=Ryedale) From the Index to Wills in the York Registry. Date of Probate 1790 Birdsaule, Joshua, of Leeds . From the Index to Wills in the York Registry. Date of Probate 1794 November Birdsall, Richard, of Leeds .From the Index to Wills in the York Registry. Date of Probate 1798 May Birdsale, Richard, of Yeadon in the parish of Guiseley From the Index to Wills in the York Dean and Chapter. Date of Probate 1763 Birdsall, Robt., late of West Stockwith mariner (Will) From the Index to Wills in the York Dean and Chapter. Date of Probate 1763 Bursall, Catherine dau. of Robt., late of West Stockwith mariner (Admon) From the Index to Wills in the York Dean and Chapter. Date of Probate 1686 April Birdsall, Thomas (Admon) From the Index to Wills in the York Dean and Chapter. Date of Probate 12/6/1661 Birdsall, Thomas, of ffenton (Church Fenton) From the Index to Wills in the York Dean and Chapter. Date of Probate 12/6/1661 Birdsall, Robert, of ffenton (Church Fenton) Date of Will 3/11/1658 From the Index to Wills in the York Dean and Chapter Peculiar Y.A.J.Vol.XXXVIII) Date of Probate 1505 Birdsall, ?????? RENUNCIATION IMPERFECT? Vol.2 fol.43 From the Index to Wills in the Court of the Dean of York. Date of Probate 26/5/1631 Burdsall, Robert, Farmanbye in the par. of Ellerburne (Admon) Vol.1 fol.100 Surtees Soc. Vol.64 p.97 Thoma Byrdsall is witness to the nun-cupative (=verbal) will of Richard Esche of Bondgate York. Date????? IS RICHARD ESCHE ANY CONNECTION WITH RICHARD DE ESKELBY WHOSE ATTORNEY IS ROBERT BRIDSALL? SEE ELSEWHERE Surtees Soc. Vol.cx (1904) p.137 Knaresborough Court Rolls Wills & Admons Membrane 18. 10 & 11CharlesI (1634/5) Date of Will 3/6/1634 William Birdsall of Fencecliffe, yeo. to be buried at Hampsthwaite. From Thoresby Soc. Vol.1 Johanne Birdsall of Tadcaster witnessed the will of Robert Sandall of Tadcaster (proved 16/1/1514-15). POSSIBLY THE SAME JOHN BIRDSALL OF TADCASTER WHOSE OWN WILL WAS DATED 29/9/1538. From Index to Richmondshire Wills 1565 - Joanne Borsedaile of Coneyshethorpe (Coneysthorpe) ref.B9 Admon. From Index to Richmondshire Wills 1582 - Marie Birdsaule of Staveley (nr. Boroughbridge) ref.F115. Admon From Surtees Soc. Vol.64 (1874) Acts of the Chapter of Ripon (Collegiate Church of Ripon) Thomas Byrdsall is one of the witnesses to the nuncupative (verbal) will of Richard Esche de Bondgate juxta ripo. 13th April 1461. From Surtees Soc. Vol.lxxix (1884) Testamenta Eboracensia 30th June 1521 The will of Thomas Greenwood vicar of Langtoft (12 miles W. of Bridlington). (corpus of a prebend in York Minster). ".....also I gyffe to John Birdsall my servant, two oxgange of corn the which I had of William Dobill; and I will that the said John pay the farm vjs. viiid. From Surtees Soc. Vol.cvi (1902) The will of Nicholas Fawkes of Farnley within the Parish of Otley (the son of John Fawkes, Steward of the Forest of Knaresborough) was proved 18th March 1544-5. A John Birdsall is a witness From Surtees Soc. Vol.civ (1900) Administrations from the Knaresborough Court Rolls - Administration of William Bardeyn's effects, 15th May xxxHenryVIII (1539). Among the debts owed to the Testator are "..in t'handes of Birdsall of Grafton' (psh of Marton cum Grafton) a quarter a half of rye price.?.." Will source unknown 1660 Ann Birdsalle of Holgrave? Wills of the Masham Peculiar 1850 Ellen or Eleanor Birdsall Wills of the Masham Peculiar 1847 John Blanshard Birdsall Consistory Wills 1734 Oct. John Berdshell of Norland in the Parish of Ealand (Lincs.?) Consistory Wills 1740 Jun. Thos. Burdal of Heath Pont(efract?) Admon. From the Index to Wills in the York Registry. Date of Probate 9/7/1476 Burdall, Richard, Beverley, Mercer Date of Will 15/6/1476 Vol.4 fol.93 From the Index to Wills in the York Registry. Date of Probate 11/3/1530 Burdall, William, buried at Weverthorp Jan. 6, 1530 From the Index to Wills in the York Registry. Date of Probate 2/9/1612 Burdall, William, Killome (poss. Kilham W. of Bridlington) PROB. ACT Vol.1 fol.35 From the Index to Wills in the York Registry. Date of Probate 4/4/1635 Burdall, Isabell, Killom (poss. Kilham W. of Bridlington) ADM. Vol.1 fol.114 From the Index to Wills in the York Registry. Date of Probate Oct. 1855 Burdsall, William of Gillygate - City of York From the Index to Wills in the York Registry. Date of Probate Oct. 1844 Birdsell, Benjamin of Holbeck, Leeds From the Index to Wills in the York Registry. Date of Probate Aug. 1833 Birdsell, William of Holbeck, Leeds From the Index to Wills in the York Registry. Date of Probate Feb. 1837 Birdsell, John of Holbeck, Leeds From the Index to Wills in the York Registry. Date of Probate Jun. 1841 Birdsell, Elizabeth of Holbeck, Leeds From the Index to Wills in the York Registry. Date of Probate July 1st. 1680 Burdsell, Francis of Stainforth nr. Doncaster Fol. 169 From the Index to Wills in the York Registry. Date of Probate Dec.1st. 1563 Berdsell, Margere, Waleswood (bur. Hartell) (=Harthill?) Will dated Oct. 28th 1563 Vol. 17 Fol.305 From the Index to Wills in the York Registry. Date of Probate Aug.21st. 1561 Burdsell, Elizabeth, Downswall par. Cottingham Will dated Apl. 1st. 1561 Vol. 17 Fol.56 NB Admons Dec.6th. 1561 Joan Burdsall, Cottingham, infant, Harthill & Jan. 16th 1561 Joan Burdsall, Dunsall, infant, Harthill From the Administration Act Book Y.A.J. Record Series Vol.19 Date of Probate Dec.10th. 1579 William Birdesall, City of London,City John de Birdsall was vicar of Sancton nr. Beverley in October 1349 Dominus William de Bridsall was vicar of Stainton in Cleveland in October 1362. He was at Saint Winifred’s, Ousebridge York in 1366 and at "capella super pontem Use" in 1388. Peter de Birdsall was vicar of Healaugh nr. Tadcaster in January 1399. Giulbert de Brideshalle and Ivo de Brideshale were witnesses to grants made by Ranulf Fitzwalter recorded in the Cartularium Rievallense circa 1150. John Birdsell was vicar of East Acklam in November 1406. William Birdsall was vicar of Appleton le Street near Malton 1414 - 1434. He is possibly the William Birdsell who was left £10 in the will of Richard Holme, canon of York 1424 Canon Stephen de Birdsall was vicar of Warter nr. Beverley in May 1427. John Birdsell the servant of Thomas Greenwood, vicar of Langtoft nr. Bridlington was a beneficiary in that worthy’s will 1521. Thomas Birdsall was presented to the living of Cawood nr. Selby by Richard Cromwell, Lord Protector on 27th October, 1659. He was ejected by the Act of Uniformity in 1662 as a presbyterian preacher. Afterwards he lived at Poppleton as chaplain to Dorothy Hutton (licensed 13th April, 1672). Robert Birdsall son of Thomas and grandson of Thomas of Church Fenton was vicar of Bilton 1694 - 1730. He was also curate of Kirk Hammerton 1708-1730. His grandson Cottam Birdsall produced a family of Roman Catholic priests. From "The Great, Parliamentary or Bannerets' Roll, a 17th.C. manuscript book by Wm. Burton who copied fourteen mediaeval rolls. It lists active knights and includes in the Lincolnshire list Gilbert Birdsall, Vt. 2 barres gemels (b.g.) in chief,3 molets gules (3*g). Comments include "Gilbert Brideshall; Commissioner of Array, Lincs. 1300. Served v. Scots. Category:Birdsall (surname)